


testyooo

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: just working on a cool site





	testyooo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

testyooo

## testyooo

  
by rox  


Disclaimer: yup

Author's Notes: yup

Story Notes: yup 

* * *

  
 

* * *

End testyooo by rox 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
